Engraved in Stone
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: To ensure that their love would last forever, they engraved it in stone. Placing it high above their bed as a mantelpiece, it was a subtle reminder that their unimaginable love would be inseparable. Set of 18 romantic drabbles. Contains multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1: To Always Hold

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with an idea that I got from LegitElizabethWWEFan, with her drabble collections. This whole set of drabbles will be called Engraved in Stone. I decided I'll write my own, but it'll be about different pairings. All will be male x female, namely Link, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Samus, and Rosalina being the people who alternate, but it's actually a collaboration of ideas cumulated into one. However the possibilities are endless (well, I guess). The first one I shall call To Always Hold, and it's about Link x Zelda. I haven't really thought about ****_how _****many I'll be doing, but it'll be more than ten. These won't necessarily be drabbles either, but not full blown one-shots. Do enjoy!**

* * *

She looks beautiful in her ethereal white dress, a flowing cape of cloud and ivory snapping in her wake as she walks down the aisle. The veil covers her rosy cheeks and faint smile- it cannot be denied that Zelda Hyland looked absolutely gorgeous. Her auburn hair snakes down her back, covered in rose petals and little pins that stick out like a sore thumb amid all the brown.

At the alter, Link Frazier is dressed all in green, to resemble the forest that the wedding is being held at. A single gold rose is tucked in his tuxedo pouch, magnificently radiating a warm glow to all around him. No one dares to make a sound as the soft footsteps get louder, resembling the transition from carpet to ground. Link smiles when Zelda reaches him, each hooking each other's hands with their own.

The sunset behind them paints a beautiful scenery set with a harp cord floating in the background. Mario, dressed in Chaplin robes, holds a customary bible as the book to swear oath under and two each other.

"You look wonderful today, my darling." Link whispers, kissing her on the cheek.

Zelda kisses him back. "I'll always hold you in my heart, no one else on the planet can make up the love I have for you."

Needless to say, Link Frazier and Zelda Hyland were married for forty-eight years, both choosing to die together at the age of seventy-five. As the two ascended into heaven, they still had their hands linked together, still remembering the very first time they kissed. It's a memory you could never forget."

* * *

**It's so freaking adorable. Goodness, I want to curl up into a ball and cry with joy. Now, it's important to know that just because these stories are romantic, not all of them end in a happy way. Romance hurts too. So, there'll be some sadness mixed in with the light. I hope you all enjoyed my failure of a drabble. I'll try to do at least two a week, but I probably could do three of these in a given hour! Next chapter- #2: Floating on Clouds, it's a Shulk x Samus pairing. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks guys, love you all!**

**~ Paradigm **


	2. Chapter 2: Floating on Clouds

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #2: Floating on Clouds in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! I love writing short little blurbs like this, they always warm my heart. Little did I know, people actually love stories like this, and by that I mean truly love stuff like this! I've been experimenting with many, many ideas and this once came up- Floating on Clouds is an interesting Shulk and Samus pairing set as an AU- of course. When do I type anything that's not an Alternative Universe in the Smash fandom anymore? This might be considered a rarepair since I don't think anyone has ever written Shulk and Samus together in the same story/drabble like I have. This will be exciting, don't you agree?**

* * *

Samus let the wind blow her hair back, resting a thumb on the small of her boyfriend's back. Samus McClain and Shulk Rogers were highschool sweethearts, currently tackling five years of dating with drama all along the way. Got together their sophomore year in school, and were trying to manage around the second year of college. Intense work hours and studying sessions left little time for the duo to actually hang out, but it never stopped them.

She looked at Shulk, admiring him for the beautiful boy he was. His blond hair was messy, covering his pale sea colored eyes. A small plastered smirk balanced a white complexion, his smile saying more than just 'hello'. The two were called the Blond Tag Team, due to both having the muted shade of yellow atop their heads. Both were blue eyed heartthrobs too, and they both liked to surf.

Hence why they were at the ocean, celebrating five years of love.

"Shulk, do you think we'll ever get married?" Samus asked, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Shulk sighed. "Well, it'd be a nice pay-off, letting all of our hard work be lifted off our shoulders."

"What would our reception be like?"

"Not too many people. We could just get married on the waves, and kiss when we crash into shore."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Samus exclaimed.

Shulk chuckled. "Goodness Samus, you're quite the imaginative girl. It doesn't seem possible."

Samus's eyes twinkled. "What are you saying?"

Shulk frowned. "What are _you _saying?"

"We'll get married, we'll get married while surfing and then after the tide swells, we kiss. Then the waves crash to shore, drenching us in salty sea water. You did just think of it, honey. Nothing's ever too far off."

"I guess so. Maybe we should get married."

"How about now?"

"Don't we need a priest?" Shulk asked.

Samus smirked, kissing her boyfriend. "Says who?"

Then, without even realizing it, Shulk tipped the two of them off the sandy hill and down to the freezing ocean water below. As the two stopped rolling, Shulk kissed Samus, which immediately resulted in a wave of water crashing over the two of them. Shulk kissed Samus once more on the lips before staring into her azure eyes.

"I guess there is a silver lining in it all. I think we just got married."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one, with all the s's and stuff. Lol. The next little drabble might be longer than the others, like it may go into the thousands because I've got a great idea for it. I just don't want to write a separate one-shot for it when I can do it here. It's a Dark Pit x Rosalina tale called Lying in Love. We won't see any humor here, pure Romance/Tragedy with dark undertones of depression. This is why the story is Rated T, even if the other drabbles are around a K rating. I hope to see you all there! **

**~ Paradigm **


	3. Chapter 3: Lying in Love

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #3: Lying in Love in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! This one is called Lying in Love, featuring a new pairing- Dark Pit x Rosalina. This idea came inspired up and about by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet, a wonderful romance/horror writer that leaves me speechless every single time I read her work. Now, this one-shot/drabble might have a happy ending, but the road leading to it won't be as happy as you think. This one is rather dark, a romance/tragedy. Please enjoy Lying in Love. *P.S- Dark Pit will be called Kuro. I've got no other name for him, unless that's his real canon name in Kid Icarus since I'm bad at following canon... lol.***

* * *

Kuro stabbed the chicken on his plate with his fork before looking up at his wife. Rosalina Joaquin sat on the other side of the table, slowly sipping and stirring her iced tea. He narrowed his eyes, staring at his wife. She looked normal, nothing seemed erroneous. Her blonde hair was still let loose down her back, the iconic shimmering moonlight dress still on her body. Her eyes lit an alluring gold like they normally did. Then what was wrong?

Kuro set his fork down, picked up his knife and twirled it in his hands. He stared harder at Rosalina, his eyes drawing to her neck. Hidden in the crook of her neck, covered lightly by her hair and the moonlight dress was a hickie. A blue and purple bruise plastered right on her neck. Kuro nearly screamed. He hadn't made love to her in nearly a week. She also didn't have the blemish on her skin last night at dinner, nor this morning at breakfast.

She cheated on him during the day. Kuro cut the piece of chicken on his plate before stuffing it in his mouth. "Rosalina, darling, what's that on your neck?"

Rosalina froze, the sounds of metal scraping against metal ceasing in one quick halt. "What do you mean? It's my hair."

Kuro's nostrils flared. She was lying. "Not your hair. The bruise. The bruise that wasn't there this morning. The sickening blue, purple, and black _hickie_ slapped across the mar of your neck. _That _thing on your neck."

Rosalina's eyes widened as she scooted back from the dining table. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Perhaps," Kuro sneered. "If it's not a hickie, what is it?"

"Well, it's a bruise." Rosalina stated stupidly.

He rolled his eyes. "Duh. I see that. But, how did you get it? Better yet, who gave it to you?"

"Someone you don't know."

"Who?" his voice was filled with steel venom. He was not letting her off the hook that easily.

"My boss."

"Your boss, huh? You mean, that sickening male Pit Denson who runs the insurance firm you work at? Did he hit you?"

"Not on purpose," Rosalina whispered, looking down at her plate. She picked up the piece of chicken on her plate with her knife. "The meal is wonderful."

"Thanks, but stop trying to avoid the subject," Kuro said sweetly, setting his utensils down. "How did Pit hit you in the neck?"

"He accidently slammed his fist into it."

"Sure." Kuro answered.

"It's true! I arrived for work, set my stuff down and then I went over to Pit to say hello. He turned around quickly from a call, didn't realize how close I was, and then slammed his fist into my neck." Rosalina explained, still not meeting her husband's face.

"Well, tell him to be careful. What happened next?" Kuro asked, lifting his wine glass up to his lips, the tart and bitter maroon liquid vanishing into his mouth and down his throat.

"We made love against the cabinets," Rosalina said hurriedly. The wine glass in Kuro's hand shattered, crimson rivers streaming down his fingers and into a puddle onto his plate. Rosalina's mouth hung open, realizing what she said. "I mean, we got ice from the freezer."

"You're office doesn't have any ice in the freezer. That's for the dump out back," Kuro hissed. "Did I hear you correctly? You and your boss had sex this morning, at your office, against a filing cabinet. Don't try and lie to me either, Rosalina! That's not something that just casually slips out of a person's mouth."

Rosalina looked down at her hands, wringing her dress. "Yes. We did. Pit and I had sexual intercourse this morning. Not the first time this has happened. We did yesterday, and the day before. You're right, that statement isn't something that normally spills out of people's mouths. Maybe you haven't noticed, but saying '_I love you_' isn't that hard either."

Kuro's eyes narrowed, and he stood up. "What does that mean?"

"You haven't told me you love me." Rosalina answered, standing up as well.

Kuro thought fast, and grabbed his steak knife. He felt a lone tear slide down his face as he pointed the knife at his heart. "Well, I love you Rosalina. Now, tell me you love me."

Rosalina paled. "Kuro, what are you-"

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! TELL ME YOU'RE MY WIFE!" Kuro screamed.

Rosalina rushed forward, grabbing her husband's wrist as the knife inched closer to his skin. "Kuro, stop!"

The couple stumbled to the ground, and Kuro yelled out in agony. When Rosalina parted, her mouth dried up. Kuro was staring at his waist, blood spurting out of an incision right above his hip. "I- I got stabbed" he whispered.

Rosalina placed her hands down over the wound. "Hold pressure to it. I'll call 9-1-1."

"No," Kuro insisted, grabbing his wife's wrist. "Tell me you love me. Stop lying about our love. Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"I don't believe you," Kuro rasped, arching his back in pain. "Make me believe you."

Rosalina kissed her husband, trying to ignore the cold feeling of blood sliding down her fingers. When the two broke apart, Rosalina looked at Kuro's amber eyes, a smile etched on her face. "I love you Kuro, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm glad to be married to you."

Kuro's lips parted, trying to ignore the pain. "I love you too, Rosalina. I'll never leave you."

Rosalina didn't believe the words coming out her mouth, but she pushed the doubting thought back into a file cabinet stored away in her mind. "I'll never leave you," she lowered her head to lay against his chest. "I'll always stay."

* * *

**Huh. That was longer than what I hoped for, but oh well! Stories are stories. Sorry if this seemed rushed, I just was experimenting with some ideas I had and jumbled them all together. Very few of these chapters will break 1k, but almost second to none will a 2k drabble (which is actually called a one-shot will come out). Next drabble thingy is #4: Burned Out, featuring an interesting pairing I don't really know will work, but I'm doing it anyways. Peach x Ganondorf. This one shall be interesting! Thanks for reading guys, please review!**

**~ Paradigm **


	4. Chapter 4: Burned Out

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #4: Burned Out in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! So, we are now four drabbles in it seems- which I'm terribly happy about! I don't have much experience writing these, so they'll only get better as I go on. I might just combine all of these little ideas I have for one-shots, condense them and throw them in here. This chapter is in the same realm as last chapter, thought of as a one-shot, but decided it'd be best to have in here, pointless to post it if I already have a collection for stories like this. Hope you guys like this one, regardless of the pairing!**

* * *

Ganondorf Matthews was the esteemed artist of the 21st century, well at least to the downtown Miami area. Coming from a difficult background in the ghettos of Louisiana and magically being discovered by the cream of the crop painters Peach Leif, well it came straight out of a fairytale. Instead of playing ball with the other school kids his age, he'd find the same material used to make the lines on a baseball field connecting the bases to draw.

You couldn't go anywhere in Baton Rouge without finding some reminisce of his artwork. He went all over. Sometimes he drew something simple, a mail box shadowed under the moon's lustrous light, or a rose about to bloom for Spring. He ventured onto more daunting tasks, like smoke rising from a pan of jambalaya and short circuiting the light above the chef's head. His favorite drawing ever was the simple drawing of the letter 'I'. Covered in a scaly, reptilian green found by mashing certain plants together, the capital letter looked like it belonged in a drawing.

His first chance of striking gold with his designs was when Peach Leif came down to Baton Rouge for an art expo, the stunning female artist was looking for upcoming talent as an apprentice for her gallery back in New York. After by accidently stepping on his hands as she passed by, she glanced down to see the stunning 'I' artwork. Within a few minutes, Ganondorf managed to receive a business card, a mention on Facebook, and fifty dollars cash in his pocket.

All night he took pictures of his work and emailed Peach the photos. Inspired, Peach managed to get him on a plane to New York and to feature his work in her new gallery. Then, with quite the load of cash from his work being bought by art dealers, he flew to Miami; wanting a stab at Spanish culture down in the Sunshine State. And, how he loved it.

The locals appreciated his talent, and the fact that the city received news buzz made it all worthwhile. As the years passed, he forgot about the person who put him in his spot till one fatalistic meeting at a café.

It was a beautiful summer day, and Ganondorf Matthews wanted to paint. He wanted to find some inspiration from the locals and see if they could help create the prettiest picture ever. Problem was, Ganondorf Matthews was hitting rock bottom. No one was providing him ample creativity. He personally wanted to draw a human emerging out of a mysterious fog, but he still needed the right subject.

That's when his eyes lit up, a woman passing by his table catching his eye. She wore a pink dress, the light color of a strawberry dipped in cream yogurt. With blonde hair spiraling down to the ground like Rapunzel's, all he had to do was see her face. The clash of color worked really well with an ambiance as it was- he just needed to see her face.

The subject turned, and Ganondorf's heart exploded. Two shimmering diamonds stared back at his, a lipsticked smile flashing a set of pearly white teeth. Beautiful skin, a beautiful complexion. The light rosy makeup applied to the lady's cheeks drew out the raw beauty that radiated from within her. He stood up in a flash and walked over to the person.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you mind helping me with something?"

The lady blinked. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not that I know of," Ganondorf admitted. "But, you see, I'm an artist. I've been looking for inspiration on a painting all day. I haven't come up with anything substantial till I saw you."

The lady eyed the drawing on Ganondorf's table. "You've got quite the talent there, young man. Say, what's your name?"

"Ganondorf Matthews."

The lady's eyes widened, her lips parting. Little did Ganondorf know, the lady he was in fact talking to was Peach Leif, on another excursion to find an upcoming painter for her gallery. Little did either of them know was that they'd end up married, all because Peach would later ask Ganondorf why he picked her out of everyone to use for the painting. His response was his lips on hers, then the shutting of a door and the flickering of a light.

And as they say, the rest got lost in the artwork. Sometimes a painter's passion wasn't in the picture, but the person they chose to create their masterpieces.

Peach was Ganondorf's masterpiece, just like how she was his.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this drabble as well! Which has been your favorite so far? I'll probably have to say this one. I realize that their pairing was unconventional and that Ganondorf was OOC, but I wanted to write him in a much better light. Next drabble will be #5: Roar and Yell, the pairing- Lucina x Luigi. I love them actually, so that's why I'm picking them. Thanks again guys! Love you so much! Please review, and I'll see you shortly. **


	5. Chapter 5: Roar and Yell

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #5: Roar and Yell in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! So, we're doing a Luigi x Lucina which is an interesting pairing I tried for a one-shot and it was hinted at, but not the full relationship I wanted it to go in. This drabble of sorts is not titled Roar and Yell because they're screaming at each other. It's a philosophical meaning to it, that your heart roars, your brain yells. These two things will come in handy with this miniature chapter.**

* * *

"You've been looking at your watch all afternoon. Don't worry Luigi, she'll come." Lucina comforted, rubbing her best friend's back, trying to ease away his anxiety.

Luigi twisted his shirt nervously, beads of sweat trickling down his cheeks. "It's my first time on a date with anyone other than my siblings. And even then I never called it dating. Besides, how do I know she'll even like me? Everyone says Daisy Romaine is a hard to get girl and that she likes very complicated guys. I am not complicated at all."

The blue haired teen rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't change the way you are to appease someone else. That's wrong."

Luigi frowned. "It is?"

"Of course it is. Just because you want someone to like you does not entail the fact that you have to change everything that makes you unique. Even though Marth Lowell hates skateboarding, if I ever was to develop a crush on him; I wouldn't give up skateboarding all because he didn't like it. That would be me saying I'd take away your cooking skills because in the relationship, the girl would want to do al the cooking."

"I've never really thought of it like that."

"Of course you haven't," Lucina chuckled. "You've never been committed before. It'll take time."

"I'm not even nervous about the date," Luigi admitted. "I'm nervous about whether or not she'll want to do _intimate _contact with me or not."

"You, mean... like hugging or kissing?"

"Yep. Said right out of the mouth of babes."

"You've never hugged or kissed a person in your life?" Lucina asked dumbfounded.

"My parents of course." Luigi blushed.

"Well, I can show you how." Lucina said quickly.

He blinked, looking at his best friend straight in the eye. "You'd... you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. That's what friends are for!"

Luigi nodded rather anxiously, his soft cloudy eyes twinkling with excitement. "I... I'd rather appreciate if you could show me how."

Lucina set her arms on Luigi's shoulders and drew him in closer. "Okay. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"What's first?" Luigi asked skittishly.

Lucina laughed. "That's the thing. There isn't really any specific way to kiss. You just act upon instinct." She leaned in and kissed him.

When the two broke apart after a rather long kissing session, Luigi was grinning from ear to ear. The two just blinked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. "Wow..." he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked.

Luigi nodded. "I think so. Can you... can you kiss me again?"

Now it was Lucina's time to recoil in surprise. Not the question she expected to come from him. "You want me to kiss you again? Like on the lips..."

Luigi nodded again, this time feverishly. "I've never acted that romantic towards someone else before. And, to be honest... I rather liked it. Yes, Lucina; could you kiss me again?"

Daisy Romaine was extremely shocked by the time she arrived so her and Luigi could go on their date to see her future boyfriend locking lips and sharing spit with his best friend. The prissy school girl shouted indignations, curses, and foul names before swiveling on her heels and snootily stomping away. Luigi smirked, kissing Lucina again.

"Hey... why don't you be my girlfriend?"

Lucina laughed. "If that's what you want."

Later that day, after the sun was set, Lucina taught Luigi how to roar, while he taught her how to yell.

It seemed that their relationship would last very long.

_VERY LONG. _

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this drabble! Luigi and Lucina are such a good couple, that once Luigi gets the hang of what he's doing, it all works out perfectly in the end. Next drabble is going to be a Marth x Ike drabble, called His Friends. It'll be rather cute because appeasing you all doesn't take that much effort. You will probably see more Luigi x Lucina in the future, since I actually love them more than the typicals. And yes, I made my own word up. Please review! It'll mean so much to me to know what you thought.**

**~ Paradigm **


	6. Chapter 6: His Friends

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #6: His Friends in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! So, we're doing a Marth x Ike- something I haven't written since like September and I need to revisit the best blue haired couple on the planet. It took me a moment to think about exactly what I wanted to do, and I've tried to write a one-shot without any dialogue, so this one will be in the shape of a letter, written all in italics. If there is any dialogue, it's because I couldn't hold in the urge any longer. Please enjoy drabble #6!**

* * *

_Dear Ike, _

_First off, I want to say that when I first met you, I never expected to get so close to you in such a short amount of time. It only took two weeks, one college dorm party and a trip to the old history museum down on Highland St. for you to become my best friend. After a brief study session at the renown coffee heaven known as Starbucks, you finally gave me your phone number. _

_I hadn't even gotten in my car yet, and your number was already saved onto the crappy flip phone I had for eleven years of my life. Speeding home at a top speed of 70 miles per hour, I tore inside my dorm and called you. I had never broken the law before, and talking to you virtually was the only time I'd ever do something. It's because I love you._

_Perhaps you can't see it, and perhaps my notions are wrong and I'm just a delusional child. But I know it's there, I know it's real. People don't become such good friends in two weeks if there is absolutely no connection between them. You and I share something stronger than that, something bulkier than the foundations that formed our college campus. My parents back home always wanted me to find a person to spend my life with, and they didn't care who it was as long as it was someone real and had a voice. So, no... unfortunately I could not fall in love with Nutella; even though I really wanted to._

_It's been five years after college and we haven't talked since the day you got your degree in Computer Science. You gave me a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck considering I had one more year to successfully nab my degree in Communications. The scent of orange honey dew lingers on my cheek to this day, although I haven't seen your face in forever._

_That may sound like a hyperbole to most, but it's rather an understatement for me. Forever doesn't begin to cover how much I miss you. That old flip phone of mine got lost on the subway, never retrieved it. By the time I got around to getting a new phone, I forgot what your number was! It's horrible to think that someone so close to you could lose something so simple as a phone number. That was the day when you wrote to me, one of many letters. _

_The paper was a crisp white, inside a navy blue envelope with the name 'Marth- Golden Boy Painted Blue' written on the flap. It was your message of asking me for coffee later that day, at around four p.m. Racing to get in the shower, I held the letter close to my chest the entire time I bathed. I even whistled Yankee Doodle while walking to Starbucks. You were already sitting outside, wearing your technicians outfit. Purple really is a good color on you, and I hope you saw it too._

_You asked me the question. The question that started a lineage of breakups, makeups, parties, anniversaries and romantic greetings. I was to become your happy boyfriend. _

_I told you that one day we were walking home from clubbing that you should have left your watch on home. You insisted on bringing it since I didn't have one, and the little large fact we both had work in morning. Being late wasn't an option for you. Not now, not then, not ever. It's a horrible feeling, remembering your cold blood coat my fingernails, while trying to shield you from more bullets, a greedy robber who had seen the watch around your wrist and wanted it._

_It's been ten years since I met you, five years since you have died. People celebrate things like this, in a mortal twisted way. What's funny about it all was that your friends all told me I'd never be good enough. Look where it got his. Who's laughing now? Sure isn't them, now is it. If I could be where you are, I'd try and get there. However, life keeps holding me back. I haven't dated again since that fateful night; the memories are too painful to speak of. My next letter for your grave will be coming next year, same date and time. I still can't believe I dated you. I still can't believe that you, Ike Parlor, saw something special in me. _

_Thanks again Ike._

_Sincerely, Marth._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot drabble. I tried figuring out what story I really wanted to do. Next chapter is #7: Mario and Rosalina called Ivory Ears. Yes, I know I've already done a Rosalina x ... story, but most of my most featured characters are males and I want more females. Nintendo didn't deliver. Thanks again for reading! Please review, it'll mean so much to me. **


	7. Chapter 7: Ivory Ears

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #7: Ivory Ears in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! I am super excited to get into full swing with these drabbles as I've been uploading every day, uh daily... and trying to write around 500-1000 words each and is going much swimmingly than I anticipated so thank you all for that! Today is Mario x Rosalina, or as I like to call them Galaxyshipping or... Rario which is one of the most f'd up names in history. Please don't name your children that. Anyways, enjoy #7: Ivory Ears. *P.S- This one is kinda short, probably the shortest of them all so far.***

* * *

Rosalina tapped her heels to the beat of the song, hoping to find some good rhythm in her horrid step. Her date, Mario Glammour watched with an inebriated gaze, trying not to laugh. He set down his glass of wine. "You'd think that for someone who took tap lessons as a kid, you'd have some rhythm to how you'd step. Now, looking at you Rosalina Star- that's not true, the rule doesn't apply to you. Wonder why that may be."

She rolled her eyes, swaying her head in synch with the heavy disco song playing on the DJ. "Well, perhaps it's because I was to busy stretching out my heels from all the midnight encounters we had in the first stages of our relationship."

Mario's beet red face turned even redder as her words entered his ears. "You have an ivory tongue my dear wife." he chuckled, kissing her.

It was a common statement you'd hear from the two of them; having an ivory tongue. To them it meant, you were able to speak so well and drop so many references to past events that it made every uncomfortable. It was the opposite of a silver tongue- it was less classy. Mario and Rosalina assigned other parts as being 'ivory', such as their ears when someone heard a completely different word than what was intended. Then there was the ivory heart that beat irregularly during intimate moments. The two loved playing with one another, but only if it allotted to something in the end.

The couple danced closer to each other.

"You know, maybe you could heighten my spirits by trying to lift me." Rosalina whispered.

Mario grinned rather wickedly, and lowered his gloved hand to Rosalina's Gluteus Maximus. He had barely even brushed against the ticklish skin when she jumped, a heeled foot walloping him in the chest. She was glowing a violent violet, a hand covering her mouth.

"Why did you just kick me in the chest?" Mario asked, trying to be heard over the roar of the music.

"Why did you grab my butt?" Rosalina asked, horrified that such actions happened in a public proximity.

Mario leaned into his wife's ear. "My ivory ears were acting up, love. Sorry. When you wanted me to heighten your spirits, I thought you meant your inner spirits from rushing sensations in the lower part of your body."

It was Rosalina's turn to go scarlet with embarrassment. And for what it was worth, she slapped her husband straight across the face.

* * *

**Ooh boy. I don't write sexual innuendoes, but there they are. Sorry for that guys. That is truthfully the reason why this story is Rated T- for allusions to events I clearly can't write about... nor _want _to write about. Next chapter is #8: Zoo Animal. I think I'm gonna pick on a pairing not really explored. Snake and Female Robin. Yep- that's what you are all in for. See you tomorrow! Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8: Zoo Animal

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #8: Zoo Animal in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! I call this the Snake and the Canary because it's Robin and she's a bird... well never mind. Yep- Snake and Robin (F)! Realize it's the female version of her so don't go thinking it's slash and all because it isn't. That was chapter six. Go to that if you wish. This one is a serious topic of burning bridges and trying to cross them over once they're gone, and I'm trying to appropriately cover the topic of cheating and intercourse before marriage. Snake is the perfect victim for stuff like this. Try and enjoy #8: Zoo Animal. **

* * *

Snake was fifteen when he had his first girlfriend. He was also fifteen when he underwent the process of losing his virginity, the part of him that made anyone wholesome and losing it before a marital commitment was rather shamed upon. Snake Rowan was fifteen when he first cheated on a girl. After having an adult encounter with a girl the day before, you'd have thought that Snake Rowan would have taken a break. Wrong. The next day, he was making out with a _different _girl, all the while doing it front of the person he had sex with the night before.

By the time he was done with highschool, Snake had dated sixty-five girls, and had intercourse with at least thirty of them. He lost count after the tenth one, because it seemed like daily routine. Get the girl drunk off her high horse, take her back to your place, flaunt around with a few items of clothing, shut the door, turn the lights off, and make love for ten minutes. Then, as soon as he expired his feelings, out she went. It was a very simplistic process that took little time at all to even execute. Snake Rowan was what you would call a player.

But, he wished to feel what true love actually was. The reason he flung himself at so many girls and sold his body so many times was not because he enjoyed it, but because he wanted to find out what true love was. He thought it was done by rough housing a girl to a unbelievable level and then knocking her socks off with impure actions before you even had the gal's phone number. However, that wasn't working. But time didn't slow down enough for him to learn how to make a real relationship last. It seemed like none of the girls he picked up cared, they just wanted to be _explored_.

That was when he met Robin Till, one day by spilling coffee all over her pristine pallid blouse and nearly ruining her laptop snuggled between her hands. As soon as he bumped into her, he recoiled, waiting for the slap he always expected when he disrespected a girl. However, all Robin did was stare back.

"Aren't you the guy in highschool who had sex with like a sixteenth of our senior class? You're Snake Rowan, aren't you?" Robin exclaimed, just staring at him while mahogany droplets collected on the floor.

Snake licked his lips, unsure of how to respond to that. He couldn't just lie... could he? "Um... yeah, that's me!"

"You don't seem to be that type of person." Robin trailed off, ignoring the stares from the others in the shop.

He blinked. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting her to scream at him, stomp on his foot, sucker punch him. Anything really, but not a sympathizing, philosophical reply of 'You don't look like someone who would do that.'

"I- I uh... thank you I guess," Snake babbled. "Look, I'm really sorry about your blouse. I could-"

"No need," Robin cut him off. "I have a change of clothes with me anyways. Don't worry about the computer either, I was going to get it replaced anyways. It's just material items anyways. Spilling coffee over me is going to do nothing worse than destroy a few items and tatter my clothes in sticky syrup. It's not like my heart burst into flames by the heat."

That was the first time Snake Rowan ever _ran _away from a girl. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream at the sky. What Robin Till was saying... it wasn't right. You never made those type of claims. You never forgave someone with a past like his. That's not how life worked. That wasn't _how _life should work. He heard Robin calling after him, the sounds of her shoes matching the same intensity as his. She grabbed his wrist about four hundred yards from when they began their little high speed chase.

"Please let go of me," Snake whined. "There's a girl that wishes to meet me in ten minutes down on 5th Street."

Robin frowned. "Snake, why are you running from me? I'm not going to hurt you or get mad you. I feel exactly where you're coming from. You want to find true love, but don't know how."

His mouth dropped open, and if it was a different situation, it would have looked rather comical. "What are you-"

Robin didn't let him finish, before grabbing his face and kissing him straight on the mouth. Snake's eyes widened. He had never been ravaged by a girl before, and lord, she was feisty. He rather liked girls to act that way during romance, since not every girl was a petite, dainty little sunflower that would wilt when caressed. When the two broke apart, both of their eyes were shining.

"I could show you how to forge a real relationship if you wish." she whispered.

Snake touched his lips gingerly. "Robin... that was the first time in six years that I have ever felt something that intimate and real."

Robin smiled. "Well, first thing's first. Would you care to be my boyfriend?"

Snake nodded almost too eagerly. "Of course!"

Those two statements led to a rather enjoyable relationship for the two of them. And, for the first time since Snake started dating, he never touched Robin in any immoral way. Only after they were married had the boundaries been thrown off.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this longer little drabble/one-shot because I don't know what to call it. Next chapter is called Wounded Ravens or A Wounded Raven- either or. It'll be Roy x Sheik, another rarepair for me that I've never written. It shall be interesting to find out who is the wounded one in this relationship. Thanks again for reading guys! I love you all! See you tomorrow!**

**~ Paradigm **


	9. Chapter 9: Wounded Ravens

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #9: Wounded Ravens in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! So, Sheik x Roy. It's probably an old Melee pairing I never really visited since I never honestly cared about it. *ducks under a thousand throws shoes* But, then yet again this story of drabbles is supposed to have pairings I normally don't write. I've still got a lot of characters to write about, so I need to get a cracking on them! I'm thinking of a new horror one-shot. Anyone with me on that one?**

* * *

Sheik let the phone drop from her hand right against the airport floor. No. This could not be happening. Not now, not ever. Her husband, Roy Eliwood, looked at her concernedly.

"Something the matter, darling?" he asked, cupping his wife's chin.

She swallowed, the lump in her throat burning as it reflexed. She cut her gaze away from her husband, she couldn't bear to look at his opal eyes and tell him the truth. She couldn't bear the pain of crying, showing everyone else in the airport how weak she was. There was no way to tell her husband that his sister, Lucina Eliwood was dead. Shot in the chest during a hit-and-run. Wasn't intentional, like she wasn't targeted or anything- but someone had woken up that morning and decided to shoot people. Yeah... not the greatest feeling.

"You know how Lucina went on that trip to Mexico?" Sheik said, looking at her husband was unbearable so she stared down at the concrete sidewalk.

Roy tensed. Whenever his sister was mentioned, especially at a time when Sheik got all flustered... he knew something was up. The cheery light in his eyes flickered and dimmed, his fiery lava hair swooping down to his eyes. "What about Lucina? Did something bad happen to her?"

Sheik couldn't hold back the tears. She lost her best friend, the one person besides her husband who understood her more than anyone else on the planet. She crumbled to her knees, feeling the salty and bitter tears stream down her face. The commerce looked at her with concern, some pulling out their phones to record a woman breaking down in a total moment of randomness. Roy frowned, kneeling down to his wife.

She could barely make the words come out of her mouth, let alone stop the babbling mess inside of her to form coherent words. "Lucina... she- she died ten minutes ago from a hit-and-run in Mexico. Some cartel shot up a neighborhood she was in at the time, and when one of the children shot collapsed, she tried to save them. She was shot moments later in the head. Killed on impact."

Silence hung in the air. Roy looked at his wife, and then down at his hands, back at his wife, then his hands. Sheik, hands, Sheik, hands. He probably did the motion ten to fifteen times before recoiling back in shock, screaming at the top of his lungs. "NO!" he howled.

She shot to her feet, scared by his outburst. Sheik could've understood relentless tears, a few screams here or there, but not a full-fledged outburst. "Roy... honey-"

"You're lying to me! I know you are," Roy howled. His hands were turning blue. "You're just angry that we had to cut our vacation short because work called me and needed me pronto. You're pissed that the dress you ordered three weeks ago still hasn't come in the mail. You are all pissed off about it, and now you want to sprout lies of my sister dying as a way to vent your anger! Is that it huh? That's how you want to play this game? Because, let me tell you little wife. You're a conniving bit-"

"Roy Markus Eliwood! Your sister Lucina is DEAD! She is literally dead, with a bullet to the brain! She is not coming back! I'm not pulling something on you, and I'm certainly not mad at anything that transpired over the weekend. Your sister Lucina is DEAD! Dead! She's not coming back Roy!" Sheik screamed back, causing the onlookers to cower back in fear.

The roar was deafening, all action ceasing in the terminal. Roy looked at his wife speechless. He always knew they had a disconnect, ever since Lucina disapproved of their marriage. His sister still acted friendly to the both of them on a mutual level, but with a romantic course slipping through as well- she disliked the idea since day one. He and Sheik never screamed at each other, least not in the way they just did.

It was his time to break down, to lean against the side of the taxi and sob. His tears collected dust and left streaking marks on the side of the fluorescent cab. Sheik hugged her husband, ignoring the uneasy looks from the wary onlookers. "I'm sorry Roy. I'm so sorry."

Roy let out a choked sob, before looking straight up at her, staring deep into her eyes. "I- I don't believe you."

* * *

**I ended it there on purpose, my wonderful people. I'm sorry that it annoys you so much to have awful cliffhangers like that and with these temporary drabbles, there is no ending or good flourish to have it all come to a certain point. It's just there, BAM! Make your own opinion. Drabble #10 is Virtual Love- a Captain Falcon x Samus pairing. I'm gonna love this one! See you tomorrow guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Virtual Love

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Drabble #10: Virtual Love in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! Captain Falcon and Samus, now that's a general pairing that's been around since the dawn of time. It's also one I have never written before, basically because I never wanted to. *ducks under thrown pillow and runs away from fangirls that ship Samus and Captain Falcon all the while screaming, LEAST I'm writing about them now!* You guys make me run out of breath a lot I've realized. So, with these drabbles, I realized that they don't have to be very long. Which means if it's a difficult pairing, I'll write something as quick as 200 words and be done with them. Like this drabble. The idea is rather weird and hard to write... but I'll do my best.**

* * *

Falcon Barry was always known to be somewhat of a ladies man, in the sense that he always knew how to charm their pants off in one fell swoop. He was a gentleman that did anything and everything for you regardless of how silly it seemed. One time, he ran through Queens in nothing but a speedo. His girlfriend at the time, Zelda Lewis was part of a charity organization and in order to raise over a million dollars, you had to run through one of the five boroughs in nothing but swimsuit wear. He was embarrassed, sure, but in the name of love he did it.

The two of them broke up the next day.

How ironic.

Falcon Barry, from that point forward, was only going to date girls that became his friends _and _if they lived faraway. Like Samus McClain.

With gorgeous sunlit hair, sea shell colored eyes and a smile that lit brighter than the moon, it was impossible not to say that she was beautiful. Given Falcon's bulky, muscular size and tanned face... well he wasn't that hard to fall for either.

A video chat bubble appeared in the top right corner of his computer screen. Falcon smiled, it meant that Samus was wanting to talk with him. He clicked the bubble and the icon expanded to a video screen that had his long-term crush on it. Samus McClain from far away was pretty. Up close she was drop dead gorgeous, like a rose blooming at the first awakening of March.

"Hey Falc, I see that your eyes are a little strained. How many hours have you been sitting here waiting for me to call you up?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably four hours are so," he admitted. "But... who wouldn't want to talk to you? Those people are idiots, given how gorgeous you are."

Samus laughed heartily, placing a hand to her chest. "Well, the reason I called is because I'm going to be visiting New York City for about a week."

That piqued his interest. "You are? When and where?"

"Around the ninth," Samus answered. "But settle down there tiger. I still don't know where I'm staying. I'm notifying you of this because I was thinking that once I l landed, we could meet up."

Falcon blinked. "Meet up? Like, literally meet up and get dinner?"

Samus cackled. "Of course you dolt! What else does meeting up entail? I'll call you tomorrow when I learn of more information."

The feed went dead, but Falcon Barry wasn't noticing that, nor was he noticing the drool dribbling onto his shirt. What he cared most about was how his long-term crush, one of his best friends at that... a super attractive one in addition to the normal qualities. He backed up from his laptop, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I just scored major." he spoke breathlessly.

Crap. He needed to find a tuxedo, as soon as possible.

Or now.

That could work as well.

* * *

**Hmm... abstract but it worked. I've got no time to type an ending Author's Note except for the fact that drabble #11 is Male Robin and Palutena, called Birthday Wish.**


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Wishes

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #11: Birthday Wishes in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! Male Robin and Palutena. It's a shipping I NEVER thought I'd do, lest write anything featuring Palutena since I'm just not huge on her as a character for some reason (part intake of those fart fics that absolutely disgust me to no end). But, nonetheless here is an attempt at me trying to work my way around it and getting this idea to work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin mournfully stared at his birthday cake, licking the wicker candle pallid frosting off his fork. The color was gorgeous- snowstorm white and glowing silver clashing as the savory treat vanished down his throat. Palutena Highsmith balanced the camera on her knee, trying to persuade the zoom feature to _actually _do it's job and close in on her husband's face.

"Dammit, this camera is so old," she muttered, as the lens retracted back into the camera; doing the opposite of what she wanted. "Perhaps I should've bought you a camera for your birthday instead of those shoes. Maybe we could get some decent photographs around this place."

"But I don't like photography," Robin chuckled, yet whining at the same time. His ghostly white hair glanced the top of his cake, frosting smearing into his perfect do. "Well- isn't this moment just photo worthy!"

Palutena frowned. "Darling, what's the matter? You don't seem to be... well you! Everything okay?"

"Of course everything's okay," Robin shouted. "I have frosting in my hair, a camera that won't work, a nagging wife who cares more about the stupid device than me, and the fact that you haven't even wished my happy birthday on the day of! All I wanted, the only birthday wish I had was for you to say you love me, and to actually give me a decent gift. Not one that I'd never use just so you could you use it for whatever little hobbies you have. And on that note, _darling_, you're a terrible photographer."

Robin stood from his seat and marched off. His fork clattered to the floor, pallid streams of frosting dotting the wooden floor like pimples on a clean shaven face. Palutena banefully watched as her husband stormed out the door and slammed it shut. She heard the roar of a car starting, and then the screeching of tires a few moments later. The tears spilled down her cheeks. With one terrifying roar, she smashed the camera with full force at the wall, hearing a satisfying crunch.

"_I was trying to give you a good birthday... you just never told me! You know what my birthday wish was? The notion of getting a divorce. And look at that! My birthday wish came true!" _

* * *

**Well... tada! How wonderful was that? Not so wonderful, I know. Lord I need to be able to write a good romance one-shot. Next drabble is #12: Old Heart which is a mentioned Lucina x Marth (looking at Scarlet over there, fellow Marth x Lucina shipper in the house). I hope to see you all reading that when it comes out. Bye everyone!**

**~ Paradigm **


	12. Chapter 12: Old Heart

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #12: Old Heart in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! This is another 'letter' chapter with Lucina x Marth, a pairing a few of my favorite fictioners actually like and it's a pairing that I enjoy too. The pairing is one-sided, like you won't see much of it. I can't wait for the ending of this series to jump on a new idea. I unfortunately got rid of Personal Gain. Sorry folks, but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Dear Old Heart,_

_Hello, my name is Lucina Weathers and I'm thirty-five years old. Ironically, this is the fifth old heart letter I've written to myself in the span of twenty years- I started at the youthful teen age of fifteen. A little backstory on my old heart letters- trust me, they're interesting. They act as reminders, reminders of why my love life is such a failure and how I have no way of getting anywhere but lower in my self pity. Yes, these letters are rather depressing. I should know. I wrote them all. _

_My first old heart letter was written, as you know at fifteen. I had just been rejected by Robin Creely, the hottest guy in ninth grade. He had flowing pallid hair and cream eyes with a smile that could melt your heart. I dropped my lunch on him the first time I met him. I wrote the letter to him, but never sent it. I wanted to throw in his face all of the insults he had shouted at me while rejecting my request to go out, to make him feel nauseous at his cancerous words. I promised to read it when I turned twenty-one, the year you become an 'adult'. I burned the letter after reading it, I let the ashes consume it. I wanted the world to burn. Literally, I telepathically tried willing the fire to elongate from it's threshold and burn the rest of the globe down. My heart roared for destruction, just to see Robin Creely crumble to his knees. To revel in his horror, that his perfect world was going to hell right before his very eyes._

_Clearly that didn't happen._

_Old heart letter two was addressed to Snake Mores, a jerk I dated my senior year. For two days. I don't know if you'd even call that a relationship. He broke up with me because I was bad at holding his hand. It never occurred to me that there could be a proper way of dating someone, if it went down to miniscule things such as holding someone's hand. I read that at the age of twenty-three, and I burned it too. Third letter was in a dry spell, I never dated anyone during that time. The fourth old heart letter was the same. Then came the fifth one._

_He wasn't who I expected to sweep me off my feet, not the nerdy coffee shop owner named Marth Tyrell. With the same stunning navy hair, and deep peacock colored eyes, he was the gentleman I had been waiting for, I've been wanting a man like him forever. It looked like my old heart would finally reform itself. He spilled his latte he made for another customer all over me, and it was ironic of how that's how Robin and I met, with me spilling my lunch all over him. I appreciated his honesty, how he blushed adorably when he was embarrassed. I asked for his number. He kissed me on the nose. I kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me on the lips. I sensually touched his privates. He led me to his apartment. We had sex that night._

_Yeah, old heart, I don't think I'll be seeing you around anymore. This is my last old heart letter I'll ever write. I'm thirty-five, and I'm content with my life. I love my husband, and my two children. I never really loved you._

_Sincerely, Lucina Weathers._

* * *

**I forgot what Chapter 13's title is called, but it's nice and funny. I think the pairing is Ike x Zelda. If my memory serves correctly it's called Much Ado About Nothing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow with the next 'drabble'. Please review guys, I love you all!**

**~ Paradigm**


	13. Chapter 13: Much Ado About Nothing

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #13: Much Ado About Nothing in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! This is an Ike x Zelda, a pairing I've never written if I recall correctly. I should be done with these sometime next month for I'm taking way to long of a break for it to be considered normal length when it comes to writing one-shots _less _than 1000 words. Granted, I've been working on new projects since taking down Personal Gain such as a new story loosely based off the Wizard of Oz- Wizard of Smash! Featuring Zelda, Lucas, Ike, Luigi, Pit, Rosalina, Palutena, Sheik, and other new characters as well. It'll be a blast. Plus my two one-shots for contests I'm in, so this will be fun! Enjoy the thirteenth drabble, Much Ado About Nothing.**

* * *

My girlfriend, Zelda Hyland, beamed at me as I scooted the chair back for her so she could sit down at our dinner table. Our waiter, a skittish young lad named Ness, smiled warmly and made a little heart symbol when I sat. We must've been his favorite couple of the night. If you can't already tell, I had a special night planned for my one of a kind girl. After coming home from work, I slipped my arms around her waist and murmured to go get dressed into something flashier. She asked why, like any curious person would. Then I left it at that. I didn't tell her where we were going or the reason for doing so, but she followed as it was. The way I was dressed _must _have been some notion to her.

"Any special reason why we're dining out at the Tavern tonight?" Ness asked, setting napkins down where our drinks would go.

I held Zelda's hand in my own, rubbing her thumb. I gave her a slight grin, one quipped eyebrow raised. Apparently that look meant I had something mischievous planned which made me laugh. Businessmen never had any schemes of the sort. "I think everyone will be surprised to find out what it is when it actually happens, my good server."

Zelda frowned. "You know I don't like surprises."

Ness replied to her statement before I had chance to respond. "No, don't let it bother you. He seems like a great guy already- I'm pretty sure it's for the best you find out after the meal and dessert. You will be getting dessert right?"

She laughed and laughed and laughed. She didn't stop. "We haven't even ordered our drinks yet!"

A light bulb went off in Ness's head, his expression priceless. He must've jumped fifty miles ahead of the game while we were just busting out of the starting line. "Oh, I completely forgot. Yes, what would you like to drink?" He flipped open his notepad, a pen on ready. He looked me at expectantly.

"I'll do a water, and a diet coke please." I said, not taking my eyes off my girlfriend.

Ness scribbled down the order. "And for you ma'am?"

Zelda blushed. "Goodness, no need for the pleasantries! I'm only twenty-five, you're making me feel very self-conscious and extremely old," she exclaimed, tapping her fingers against the table. "You know, I think I'll do a bottle of Astor wine if you have any available. How many sips can I get out of it?"

Ness took a moment to think. "Give or take about twenty-five or so. So, one sip to each year you have lived on this Earth."

I closed my menu. "That's perfect. Thanks Ness."

He ran off, and then came back maybe only a minute later with our drinks. He set off her glass of wine, and my glass of water next to a darkening, chilling glass of diet coke. I flipped through my menu to glance at the entrées when I came across an eye opening number. My girlfriend's glass of Astor was twenty-eight dollars. I choked a little, then grasped my straw, sipping water down my throat. Zelda looked up at me alarmed.

"Ike, are you alright?" she asked.

"You better drink that wine. It costs about a dollar and twelve cents per sip."

You want to know what the special occasion was? I was going to ask Zelda to marry me. Now I'm thinking about backing out of that- because she spent nearly thirty dollars on a _single _glass of liquor, and probably was going to order the most expensive meal. Dear lord in heaven, I'll be broke by the time we'd get our check.

After all, I'd never give that much ado about her. Much ado about nothing. What a good rule to live your life by.

* * *

**I hope this made up for my lack of updates. Sometimes I've seen bottles of wine that expensive for a glass and a person just drowns them down their throat. I gawk and gawk like a crazy person because they have no idea how much money they're spending. Next drabble is #14: Night Call w/ Samus and Link.**


	14. Chapter 14: Night Call

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #14: Night Call in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! It's Link and Samus. I haven't visited these two since chapter numero uno and dos. Damn, time flies. These are rather fun to write and all- the next few coming up are some of my favorites. I've got five more left after this to write then I'm jumping on The Wizard of Smash. No matter how hard the story will be to write, I won't give up on it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Can I please just come in for a few minutes?" Link asked his best friend as she clung to the door handle.

"No," Samus shot down the request. "I'm already two hours past my curfew! My parents would kill me just for that, let alone knowing I was out in the dark alone with a boy."

"They are that conservative?"

"Sometimes. When it comes to me, night, and guys mixed in one- yeah, they can be." Samus replied.

Link stomped his foot. "Well, good night."

Samus kissed him atop his head before disappearing into her house. Link waited patiently at the door, rocking back and forth on his heels. He checked his watch, it was nearly midnight. He froze, seeing that a light appeared in an upstairs room. Looked like Samus made it without having serious confrontation with her parents. Thinking fast, he grabbed a miniature pebble that sent dust particles to the ground in his hand and chucked it at her window. It made a clinging noise, louder than he anticipated. The window was thrown open, an angry Samus glaring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" she hissed.

Link smiled sheepishly. "I don't know if heard me say goodnight."

Samus rolled her eyes. "If you think you're gonna come up here and act like Romeo, well you've got another whole thing coming.

He sighed. "I guess that means you're rejecting me."

Samus chuckled. "Yeah, that's about right. Now go home Link, I don't want you catching influenza in this cold weather. Good night. I love you."

"You too." Link smiled, and then waited as she closed her window shut. He turned around and started walking home.

The moon shone in the sky like a delicious ball of mozzarella cheese, it's rays practically illuminating the street. Link brushed his maple hair out of his face before stopping. He was only about fifty yards from Samus's front door. "_What did Samus just say to me?_" he thought.

Then it hit him, quite literally as he had turned around and walked straight into a pole. While he rubbed his dazed head, he remembered. She told him he loved him.

Huh. How about that.

* * *

**Awwwww... short and sweet. Maybe I'll actually turn this into a legitimate one-shot. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you for #15: Forever and a Day, with Miss Rosalina and Mr. Luigi. I love that pairing more than you think, and I'm starting to love Rosalina as a character since I've written her a lot. Bye you guys! Love you all!**

**~ Paradigm **


	15. Chapter 15: Forever and a Day

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #15: Forever in a Day in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! It's a Luigi x Rosalina- one of my OTP's. I don't think you know how much I love them and this drabble with show you why. I love the title- Forever and a Day, and it's an interesting one. You all will enjoy this one more than the others. I've come to love this drabble series, but yet again I have so much on my plate that I have end this soon. So, we've got three more chapters after this- Au Revoir, The Judgment, and Love Does Exist.**

* * *

Luigi set his pencil down on his desktop, and tapped his fingers monotonously against the wooden surface. He had been sitting at the desk for more than three hours, wanting to write the first draft about a fantasy epic he had envisioned in his dreams. Normally, his wife Rosalina made his creating process easy, but she was off at work and left him with nothing.

He set up his station like he normally did before he would start to imagine up worlds and battles on unfathomable scales. The window was always half open, only a fourth of his desk allowed to be covered in shade, three-fourths had to be drenched in sunlight. His heating pad was comfortingly rested on his left thigh, his green and gold spectacles placed on the bridge of his nose. A steaming cup of coffee was on the right hand side next to his erasers and colored pencils should he ever decided to do drawings in the story.

However, today was not the case. The famous novelist, Luigi Hannity was at a loss for words. Something that has never happened in his life.

He pulled out his phone and called his wife. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Rosalina Hannity's sweet honeysuckle voice filled his ears and warmed his heart.

"I wish you were here," the author whispered. "I can't think of anything to write about. You being stuck at work all day isn't helping the situation either."

Rosalina laughed. "Are you telling me that the gorgeous, creationist Luigi Hannity can't even fathom a single idea to put on paper?"

"Pretty much. That sums it up in two words." Luigi said.

Rosalina, on the other side of the phone sighed. "Well, I'll be home in the hour. I convinced my boss to give me a two hour lunch break instead of the normal hour. I knew you'd probably be having trouble coming up with something so I thought I'd come by to cheer you up."

"You know me so well."

"You _are _my husband. Something's wrong with our relationship if I didn't know what was bothering you." Rosalina said.

"Give me an idea." Luigi demanded.

"Us."

"What?"

"Us," Rosalina repeated. "Write a romance, about us. Talk of your romantic relationship with Rosalina Hannity and how you, Luigi Hannity are the best husband I could ever ask for."

Luigi's heart fluttered a little bit. "I'll... I'll be glad to do it for you."

"I love you."

Luigi looked down at his paper and pencil with a newfound inspiration. "I love you too."

By the time Rosalina got home to help Luigi further the story idea, he had written nearly forty pages. By the time he had finished the story, it was a rough four hundred pages or so. It went on be a best seller. It was titled, Forever and a Day. The general plot was of two lovers, a man and a woman stuck in a typical business commerce life that had little to nothing to be desired. After meeting during a baseball game, the two fell in love and lived with their emotions till the end of time. And, to be sweet about everything, Luigi let Rosalina write one chapter, where forever ceased to exist by adding on an extra day to the lovers lives. And, no matter how clichéd it sounded, the two of them, in real life and in the novel lived happily ever after.

* * *

**I was listening to a song with the same title by a lady named Christina Li, and the song is gorgeous. "It cuts deep in me, and pulls out the wires. You start a fire..." Oh, it's lovely. Thanks for reading guys! I'll see you for Fox x Peach in Au Revoir. This shall be interesting. Love you all!**

**~ Paradigm**


	16. Chapter 16: Au Revoir

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #16: Au Revoir in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! I'm extremely excited for this little chapter because it's a rather strange pairing I found from reading an old one-shot here in the fandom called Train of Thought by a wonderful writer named GoldFountain. The person hasn't been on their account in a couple years which is a dismay. Two of their stories, Train of Thought and Dine With Me are some of the best SSB stories this archive has ever seen. Go check them out for some real fanfiction! So- we've got a Fox x Peach pairing today, and I can't wait. Enjoy Au Revoir!**

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock, tick tock_.

That was the only sound replaying over and over again in Fox McCloud's head waiting for his plane to arrive. Five hours in an airport with nothing but his own hands and feet to accompany him as entertainment- it was quite the unbearable wait and he couldn't deal with the sound of a clock being the only noise. It didn't help that there was no one in the airport. Or that he had left his wallet on the kitchen table at his house. The Smash Lylat System Corporation wasn't very patient when it came to people missing their assignments- so he needed to be at work immediately.

The only other person in the airport that he could even bother to talk to was this old, decrepit lady sitting on his far right. He couldn't tell what age she was, but given how hunched over she was, with sagged shoulders and a hat that looked liked it belonged in the 1940's on planet Earth, he could tell she was rather elderly. However, this woman had the voice of an angel. She would sing little tunes here and there to pass the time and it offered somewhat of a distraction from the monotonous ticking of the clock.

"If only I had something else to pass the time..." Fox sighed.

That was when the lady who had a worse hunchback than the one of Notre Dame sat up, as if zapped in the back by pulsing electric charges. "There! It's done!" she exclaimed happily.

Fox raised an eyebrow, tossing a sly glance over at the stranger. His curiosity had him piqued. "What's finished, may I ask?"

The lady jumped slightly, not expecting someone else to talk to her. The two, after all had sat in silence the whole five hours. "Oh, I forgot you were there about two hours ago. I just finished weaving a basket for you."

"A basket? Why would I need a basket?"

The lady turned around, causing Fox to recoil slightly. "Well, you were going on and on about not having something to do, so I thought I'd weave this for you. You can unwind it and twist it all day if you wish. Plus, there's two hundred dollars in there."

Fox took the basket with uncertainty, feeling the coarse twine and bark interwoven ties scratch at his paws. "Thank you so much..."

"Peach," the lady said. "You may call me Peach Rivers."

"I'm Fox McCloud," Fox smiled earnestly, shaking her hand. "I'm waiting for a plane to fly me into the Lylat System. My boss called me at around three in the morning yesterday and told me I had to get my ass over in another galaxy for a conference meeting. Knowing no planes on Earth would offer any type of transition, I came here to Hub so I could make my flight without getting fired."

"You didn't need to tell me that." Peach laughed.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you've already told me. About four hours ago, when I sat down, you spoke to me. You went on and on about how you have a wife in Lylat, and that you were once a part of a grand tournament called Smash Brothers."

Fox blinked. He didn't recall ever speaking to the woman. He looked at Peach once more. A beautifully pallid face with azure, diamond eyes stared back at him. Her curly, strawberry blonde hair lapped at shoulder length, a ghostly white glove absentmindedly stroking a strand of her hair. This woman was definitely not old. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had to be in her thirties.

"Why, as a matter of fact I was! Yes, I'm surprised you recognize me. That was over twenty years ago!" Fox said, astounded.

Peach frowned, and then looked over at the time table. "Oh, look at the time! I'm sorry Mr. McCloud, but I really must be off. My plane for the Mushroom Kingdom is leaving in five minutes. On the other side of the terminal too, oh goodness me! Well, goodbye and I hope to see you again soon. Enjoy the basket young man!"

Fox waved heartedly as Peach Rivers raced down the terminal, before disappearing out of his sight. He looked down at the basket in his hands, then realized something. He looked back down the hall where she had been standing moments earlier, then the basket, then where she sat, the hall, the basket, her seat. He must've done that around fifty times before he truly remembered.

Peach Rivers. She knew he had a wife, knew that he lived in the Lylat System, and knew that he was in the Smash Brothers tournament. Peach Rivers was also in the tournament too, at one point in time. He had forgotten all about her, and yet she found him once more all those years later. Fox looked down at his watch, and saw that his flight was just pulling in.

Standing up, he grabbed his suitcase. As he walked down the terminal to his gate, he couldn't help, but feel regretful.

"_All those years, and I never got to tell her once that I loved her. I just let the same opportunity slip through my fingers again! Well, au revoir then. I'll see her eventually, maybe in the end." _

* * *

**There we go! Au Revoir is finished. Man, I love Fox x Peach. It is just kinda weird writing animal x human stuff because of obvious reasons that don't need to be stated- I don't think they need to be stated, do they? So, next chapter, #17: Judgment. Link x Zelda. I'm writing another one, one that _won't_ have a happy ending. Then after that we have #18: Love Does Exist with Lucas x Ness. For all you of them who ship em. We've got this, don't worry! Love you all!**

**~ Paradigm**


	17. Chapter 17: Judgment

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #17: Judgment in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! Link x Zelda once more, and I cannot wait to get both chapters out today on June 2nd! I'm going to try to make these as short as possible because it's time for my contest to start being judged and all that nonsense. I'm extremely excited for it, so my writing this month will be less and less as time goes on, because I've got to get this contest finished, plus make my own entries for two other contests _I'm _in. And start Wizard of Smash as well as finishing Gamemaker's Plan- Part II. I can do it! Enjoy Judgment.**

* * *

"How could you?" Link asked, horrified. His eyes were red and irritated from crying.

Zelda moved her mouth as if speaking, but sound didn't want to come out. "I- I..."

"You've been lying to me this whole time! Has our entire relationship been a joke to you? How many nights have you gone over to Ike's and flung yourself around with him?" Link shouted, getting his girlfriend's face.

"Excuse me! I haven't been flinging myself around at Ike or anyone else of the sort!" Zelda defended herself, balling her hands up into fists.

"What defense do you have for that," Link challenged. "We both saw the tapes, you know the sex tape of you and Ike having intercourse against on my bed in my apartment! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Listen Link, it isn't what you think it is." Zelda tried calming him down.

"Not what I think it is," Link repeated, his voice on the verge of boiling over. His face was purple, his veins popping out like tributaries on a river. "I do think I know what it is. It's a video of you cheating on me. And you know what's sad? Ike didn't finish what he started."

"What he started... Link what are you-" Zelda started, backing away from her boyfriend.

In one fell swoop, Link, with a hammer in his right hand, swung it with full force at her head. She cried out in pain as the hammer connected with her temple and she crumbled. He stood over her cowering form and continued to bash her head in till blood appeared on his hands. He spit on her face, smashed her bones in, all while making sure the small camera crooked against the wall caught it all.

"_The whole world will love your judgment Zelda, the whole damn world_." he thought darkly before turning the camera off.

* * *

**Yeah... sorry about that guys. Well, see you all soon for Chapter 18: Love Does Exist with Lucas x Ness.**


	18. Chapter 18: Love Does Exist

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with drabble #18: Love Does Exist in the drabble set, Engraved in Stone! This is it, the last drabble of Engraved in Stone! I've loved writing these, you don't even know! We've been through the good, the bad, and the ugly. You've seen just how much I love typing Link, Zelda, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach- for they were in quite a lot of these drabbles. I've also tried doing pairings not many people do like Ganondorf x Peach or Robin (F) x Snake, even Fox x Peach. I may actually do one-shots or full blown stories for these characters sometime. Enjoy the only Lucas x Ness in Engraved in Stone' #18: Love Does Exist.**

* * *

Lucas slammed his locker shut so he could get a better view of his best friend Ness. He shouldered his backpack, while straightening Ness's messy raven hair. In reconciliation, Lucas had his hair shambled and his foot stepped on for good measure. After moving their hair back to the regular position, they resumed their conversation.

"I'm telling you Ness, that type of love does exist." Lucas said.

"Dude, nothing you are going to say will make me believe you. I've never even heard you mention love once, in the long time I've known you. All of a sudden you are chasing guys down the hallway because you were told to? That's a forced relationship, not love. Love is voluntary, and you're emotions put you there."

"Well, I am loving someone voluntarily." Lucas said, shifting his foot.

"Yeah, and who is that?" Ness asked, crossing his arms over his chest. An eyebrow was raised, and when he raised an eyebrow it meant he didn't believe you.

"You." Lucas whispered.

"What did you say?" Ness's proud voice broke and wavered.

"I said you. What else do you think I said?" Lucas snapped. With one surge of confidence, he grabbed his best friend around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. A mingling scent of honey and tree bark lingered around Lucas's nose as the two kissed in the hallway, in the middle of their school. Instead of Ness pulling away, like Lucas expected, the boy hugged him tighter and deepened the kiss. When the two broke apart, both boys were blushing madly and blinking at unbelievable speeds.

"You're right," Ness agreed. "Love like that does exist."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this small series! I'll be doing one sometime in August again for the Hunger Games- Katniss x Peeta if you like that ship and love that fandom. Well, the next new story you'll be seeing from me is either one of two of my contest one-shots: Smile or Wrong Town, Wrong Day. _If _I post the first chapter of Wizard of Smash, that'll be first. Both contest entries have to be done by July 1st if I recall correctly, so I've been working for awhile. Thanks for reading guys! And hey, don't forgot to vote on my poll if you enjoyed this story too! Love you all!**

**~ Paradigm **


End file.
